headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: I Ain't a Judas
"I Ain't a Judas" is the eleventh episode of season three of the survival horror series The Walking Dead and the thirtieth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Greg Nicotero and written by Angela Kang. It first aired on the AMC network on Sunday, February 24th, 2013. In this episode, Rick Grimes is at his wits' end and the people that follow him are beginning to lose faith. The Governor returns to Woodbury to regroup. Andrea wants to go to the prison to try and affect some kind of peaceful accord between the two camps. Andrea reunites with Rick and the others, but returns to Woodbury to have sex with the Governor. The group reluctantly provides Merle Dixon with sanctuary at the prison. And Beth sings a jaunty tune. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was developed by Frank Darabont based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard. * "I Ain't a Judas", "WD: I Ain't a Judas", and "The Walking Dead: I Ain't a Judas" all redirect to this page. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on March 1st, 2013. * This episode had a viewership of 11.01 million people. * This episode is included on disc three of the Walking Dead: The Complete Third Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * Robert Kirkman, David Alpert, Gale Anne Hurd, and Glen Mazzara are all credited in the main title credits. * Paul Gadd, Nichole Beattie, Sang Kyu Kim, Angela Kang, Scott M. Gimple, Denise Huth, Evan Reilly, Greg Nicotero, and Tom Luse are all credited in the opening title credits. * Jolly Dale and Kenneth Requa are credited in the end-title credits. * Co-executive producer Evan T. Reilly is credited as Evan Reilly in this episode. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Actress Sarah Wayne Callies is credited in the main title credits, but does not make an appearance in this episode. Her character, Lori Grimes, was killed off in episode 3x04, "Killer Within". She has however, made subsequent appearances since that episode as a hallucination in Rick Grimes' mind. * This is the third episode of The Walking Dead to air in 2013. * Adelaide and Eliza Cornwell normally play the role of Judith Grimes in this season. It is unclear if both of them appear in this episode. * This is the third episode of The Walking Dead directed by Greg Nicotero. It is his second episode from season three. He previously directed "Say the Word". His next episode is "This Sorrowful Life". * This is the fourth episode of The Walking Dead written by Angela Kang. It is her second episode from season three. She previously wrote "Say the Word". Her next episode is "Infected". * The Noah that appears in this episode is a teenage resident of Woodbury. He is not to be confused with the Noah that is introduced in the season five episode, "Consumed". * Who would've thought that Merle Dixon would be well-versed in the Holy Bible? Allusions * Judas is taken from the name Judas Iscariot, who was one of the twelve original disciples of Jesus Christ in the New Testament of the Holy Bible. He is known for the kiss and betrayal of Jesus to the Sanhedrin for thirty silver coins. His name is often invoked to describe someone as a traitor. * The song that Beth Greene sings at the end of the episode is "Hold On" by Tom Waits. Actress Emily Kinney actually performs the song in this episode. The original music is played at the end of the episode following Beth's rendition. Quotes * Carol Peletier: I haven't had a chance to say... I'm glad you came back. * Daryl Dixon: What, to all this? * Carol Peletier: This is our home. * Daryl Dixon: This is a tomb. .... * Carl Grimes: Hey dad. * Rick Grimes: Yeah? * Carl Grimes: If I say something, will you promise not to be mad? * Rick Grimes: I won't get mad. * Carl Grimes: You should stop. * Rick Grimes: Stop what? * Carl Grimes: Being the leader. Let Hershel and Daryl handle things. You deserve a rest. .... * Merle Dixon: You're the farmer Hershel. * Hershel Greene: And you're the black sheep Merle. * Merle Dixon: How'd you lose it? * Hershel Greene: I was bit. * Merle Dixon: Bit? You hack it off yourself? * Hershel Greene: No. Rick did. * Merle Dixon: Awful kindly of him. * Hershel Greene: Saved my life. Gave me more time with my girls. Game me more time with your brother. Can't put a price on that. * Merle Dixon: Can't put a price on anything any more. .... * Andrea: You poisoned them. * Michonne: I just told them the truth. * Andrea: I didn't choose him over you. I wanted a life. Once we entered Woodbury, you became hostile. * Michonne: That's 'cause I could see it. * Andrea: See what? * Michonne: That you were under his spell the second you laid eyes on him. * Andrea: That is not true. * Michonne: And you still are. * Andrea: No, I am there because those people need me. * Michonne: And what about these people? * Andrea: I am trying to save them, too. * Michonne I did not realize the messiah complex was contagious. * Andrea: Go to hell, Michonne. * Michonne: He sent Merle to kill me. Would have sent him to kill you, too, if you had come with me. But you didn't, did you? Hm-mmm. You chose a warm bed over a friend. That's why I went back to Woodbury. Exposed him for what he is. I knew that it would hurt you. .... * Milton Mamet: She's going back to the prison and has requested my assistance in escaping. Her words, not mine. * The Governor: Help her. * Milton Mamet: Okay, do you really want me to do that, or is this some sort of test? * The Governor: If she asks for help, help her. Milton, good work. See also External Links * * * "I Ain't a Judas" at Wikipedia * * * * * References Category:Adelaide Cornwell